Beauty and the Beast: A Woody and Addie Story
by Wyntirsno
Summary: Hi guys this is a story I wrote for Tiger002's August Writing Challenge: One Hit Wonders. I hope you all like it. Its about Woody and Addison and how their feelings about each other progress. Oneshot.


**"Beauty And The Beast"**

'A Woody and Addie Story'

* * *

Hi guys this is a story I wrote for Tiger002's **August Writing Challenge: One Hit Wonders. **I hope you all like it. This is my first song fic, it is **Beauty and the Beast** as sung by Angela Lansbury from the Disney Movie of the same name.

I as always don't own any of the characters. :)

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tale as old as time;_

_True as it can be;_

_Barely even friends;_

_Then somebody bends;_

_Unexpectedly_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I never in a million years expected to find the love of my life on a ship in the middle of the ocean. But that's just what I did, from the first time I saw her standing in line to get our school schedules I was hooked. To bad I have always been so shy around girls."

The line of teenagers wrapped around the Sky Deck of the S. S. Tipton as the students of the new school, Seven Sea's High and their parents waited anxiously for their schedules. Over by the curved staircase, being lowered by a cable was a small, drenched black man. He had just been fished out of the harbor after jumping over the side. As he was being lowered he glowered at a pair of identical blonde boys and their mother still standing on the stairs.

Over past the juice bar and on the other side of the hot tub coming out of the ladies room was a tall boy in a hooded sweatshirt over a baseball cap. He was in such a rush to get his schedule he almost knocked over a female passenger to get in line.

Taking in all the commotion was a wide-eyed sophomore named Woodrow (Woody) Fink. He had already told his parents goodbye when they dropped him off with his luggage. So there he stood alone, close to the front the long line taking in all the sights around him. As he was waiting for the line to move he heard the speaker announce that the ship was about to leave, and everybody that was not staying needed to leave. He happened to look back over to the mother with the twins and noticed one of them had dropped down on one knee and was hugging his mother. He heard him say 'Mommy don't go!' as he hugged her waist and his brother was standing close behind him crying. He kept looking around and noticed that the tall boy was now standing at the back of the line, as he stood there he was fidgeting and looking very nervous. Woody decided he would probably stay away from that boy; he looked like trouble.

All of a sudden he happened to glance up to the front of the line, he saw her. She was a tall lithe girl with long brown hair; she was almost up to the teacher to get her schedule. Woody was so hypnotized by the girl that he never saw what hit him until he got up. Pushing and shoving her way to the front of the line was an extremely well dressed Asian girl, with long black hair. After she got to the front of the line, he overheard her say that her father owned the ship. 'Ok' he thought to himself 'be very careful what you say to her, you could end up stranded on an island somewhere in the middle of nowhere.' When he looked back for the girl that took his breath away she was gone.

As school progressed he learned that the girls name was Addison. He decided to admire her from afar, as he was extremely shy around girls.

Time came for the first school dance, and he wanted to be prepared in case he got brave enough to ask Addison or some other girl to dance with him. He had practiced a joke all day because he heard that girls liked guys with a sense of humor. He even asked his roommate Cody, one of those blonde twins, if it sounded ok. He saw his dream girl sitting at a table all by herself, so he got up his nerve and went over to talk to her. She was so hyper he wasn't even sure she noticed him standing there.

"Hi Addison, wanna hear a funny joke." Woody asked her timidly, he then proceeded to tell her his pony joke. As he was telling her she started looking funny, then all of a sudden she fell asleep. After she passed out, he sat down beside her and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to sit beside you so that people think we're together."

He then took a hold of her hand and acted like they were having a wonderful time. He really liked that other people thought they were together at the dance, and he was in total heaven being able to sit with her, even if she had no idea he was there.

He had been admiring the way her hair fell around her shoulders when all of a sudden she woke up. She looked at him kind of funny and asked, "Why are you sitting so close to me?"

"Oh… uh… I… uh was…" he started, stumbling over his words as he got up to leave.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him back. He smiled and sat back down moving his chair closer to her. They spent the rest of the dance laughing and dancing.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Just a little change;_

_Small, to say the least;_

_Both a little scared;_

_Neither one prepared;_

_Beauty and the Beast_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was towards the end of their first semester when the whole school got hooked on the Reality Game 'Better Life'. Woody was so hooked that he wasn't paying attention to anything else. He loved Zack's Better Life Arcade where he was breaking all the high scores. He even had a girlfriend in there. Although he and Addison had become friends he still wasn't brave enough to ask her out on a date, so he retreated into his fantasy world on his computer where he felt safe. There he could live out everything he was afraid to do in the real world. He was popular, and his character Brock Worthington was a buff, good-looking guy that hung out at the gym. Totally the opposite of Woody himself, he didn't think of himself as a good looking person, and good luck getting him anywhere near the gym, he was more likely to be hanging out in the kitchen.

Well Cody, Woody's roommate was extremely worried about him, the last time he actually got him off the computer for a few minutes he couldn't even stand up. He hadn't used his real legs in so long they were becoming weak. But Cody kept trying to get him off the computer and into the real world. He even asked his brother Zack to kick Woody out of the Arcade, well being the kind of guy Zack was he told him no. He was almost as addicted as Woody; he did however leave his computer to participate in the real world.

Woody tried to explain to Cody why he preferred the world of Better Life. He told him that he felt confident, had more friends, and could actually talk to girls there. All of the relationships he had ever had in the real world ended up in disaster. He found a great, hot girlfriend named Peaches LaRoy and he really liked her. Cody argued that she wasn't even real; he couldn't touch her or kiss her in the computer. He countered that she was real; she was a student at SSHS. Cody however wouldn't let him stay cocooned in his fantasy world. He told him he should find out who this Peaches was and get to know her outside that computer world. He finally convinced him, and he told Peaches that he wanted to meet her in the real world. So they decided to meet on the Sky Deck and get to know each other.

Woody was terrified, he kept going up to girls and asking if they were Peaches, they all gave him looks like he was nuts. He was just about to give up when he heard a girl ask if someone was Brock. He turned around to see who it was, and was shocked to find it was Addison. He slowly walked up to her, "Addison… your Peaches?"

"Your Brock?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow!" She said.

"Wanna sit down?" He asked shyly.

"Sure."

"So…" He said uncomfortably.

"Sooo…" She repeated.

"How you doin'?" He asked.

"Great."

"Greeat…" He said pushing his fist thru the air, trying to sound excited. "Well this was fun." He added after a giant gap in the conversation.

"It sure was." She answered.

"Yeah… well uh… I'll uh… see you later."

"Oh ok." She said sounding relieved. She walked off in one direction and he walked off in the other.

Cody stopped him and asked him what happened. He told him it wasn't the same as it was in the computer, it was just so much easier to talk to her there. He needed to be Brock. Cody told him he needed to forget Brock, cause he was Brock only better, because he was real. After his talk with Cody he decided to talk to Addison again.

The next day found them sitting on the Sky Deck with their laptops. They were sitting at a table facing each other and had their avatars interacting at a dance on their computers. They were having a great time holding hands on their computers, and in real life. They were just about to kiss when Mr. Blanket, the school councilor came up in-between them and scared poor Addison with a basket of ping-pong balls. Unknown to Woody she was scared of them. He didn't mind though, it just gave him a reason to comfort her.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Ever just the same;_

_Ever a surprise;_

_Ever as before;_

_Ever just as sure;_

_As the sun will rise_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Woody continued to see Addison off and on while they were on the ship. He still didn't feel real confident around her yet, but he tried to stay around her as much as possible. He even ended up being the only boy when he took a cooking class just so he could be with her; well… there was also the food. That class turned out to be a disaster. He couldn't sit by Addison because someone else was already there, so he ended up sitting beside Bailey.

Bailey ended up being a really good friend after everybody found out she was a girl; she was the tall nervous boy in the line waiting for their schedules. Turns out she and Cody had fallen in love so he figured that sitting by her would help him out since his roommate ended up being the teacher. Little did he know how hard it was going to be in this class with Cody, Bailey, Reina, and Addison. He just wanted to be with Addie, and things got all screwed up.

All of a sudden his dorky roommate was a hot commodity, seems being a chef was really sexy to girls. Cody didn't seem to notice, but all the girls were throwing themselves at him, even his Addison. Reina, a really arrogant girl actually thought she had a chance with him. Bailey decided that Cody wasn't paying enough attention to her and wasn't telling the other girls to lay off, so she decided to make her boyfriend jealous with Woody's help.

Bailey tried to have Woody act all macho with her so she could get Cody's attention and he just didn't have it in him. He screwed it up completely and Bailey and Reina ended up getting into a huge fight over Cody. At one point Bailey was using his Addie as a shield and he was horrified. He jumped in front of her to deflect the things that Reina was throwing at her. He ended up on the ground and Addison reached down to make sure he was all right. He was so relieved that he could spare her getting hit by who knows what that he didn't even notice when she went back to check her soufflé.

When the class was over however Woody was so happy that Addison walked him back to his room to make sure he was all right, and they sat and talked. She seemed so grateful that he would do that for her and she wanted him to know, but they were both still so shy. She finally told him she needed to leave, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Woody was so shocked when she kissed him, he didn't even realize she had left for about 5 minutes. He was in heaven.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tale as old as time;_

_Tune as old as song;_

_Bittersweet and strange;_

_Finding you can change;_

_Learning you were wrong_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Woody was reflecting about how one time shortly after they started seeing each other he almost screwed up big time. Miss Tutweiler started their class that day by telling them that they were going to be married to another classmate. Well the first person that came to his mind was sweet Addie. He happened to have a lollipop ring in his pocket, so he took it to her and asked her if she would be his wife. She got so excited no one could understand what she said. Sugar is not a good thing for her, but it makes her so happy.

The class drew little pieces of paper from a fish bowl that told them what jobs they were each going to have. Woody drew Hot Dog Vender and Addie got Teacher; Cody got Astronomer while Bailey, Cody's wife, got Hand Model; Zack got Sanitation Engineer, which Cody pointed out was a glorified name for Garbage Man; and London, Zack's wife and the ship owners daughter, got Housewife which she immediately renamed Mansion Wife. Neither Woody's or Addie's job would pay real well in real life, but Hot Dog Vender... Woody thought there was no cooler job in the world. He would never have to worry about bringing a lunch to work, because he already had he favorite food right there.

His first mistake was with the vending cart, he took it with him everywhere. He didn't realize till later how much this bothered Addison, she was hoping for some alone time to get to know each other better. Instead she felt like a third wheel on a group date with Woody and his hot dog cart.

The next thing Miss Tutweiler had in store for the class was a big wheel, kind of like in the game show Wheel of Fortune. When they spun it they could have good things happen to them, like Zack got a new job as a Circus Clown. Woody liked that one so he couldn't wait to see what he and Addie got, because you spun as couples. He let Addison spin the wheel kind of hoping she would burn off some of the sugar his lollipop rings gave her. He kept forgetting to not give her sugar, it gave her so much energy she would bounce off the walls. When she spun the wheel they ended up with a baby, well he was shocked. He just wanted something great like Zack got and ended up with a stupid baby. Addie was ecstatic, she went into mom mode immediately, much to the chagrin of Marcus. Marcus ended up being their baby since he missed the first day of this assignment, he would end up being a great kid. Marcus was the latest member of their little click in school, he came during their second year at SSHS when he ended up being Zack's roommate. As much as he didn't like having a kid he was at least grateful he didn't end up like Cody, when they spun the wheel it landed on injury. Cody ended up having two broken legs and was supposed to be bed ridden, that was the beginning of the end for their happy marriage.

Woody's second mistake during this whole fiasco was when they had to meet Miss Tutweiler on the Sky Deck. It ended up being a surprise game show for their marriage assignment. Miss T. would ask questions and they would write the answers on big cards.

Their first question was 'How many kids would you like to have?'. Addison wrote a book on her card about how she would like to have a lot of children, enough to make their own baseball team or family band like the 'Partridge Family'. That terrified Woody especially since he wrote a giant zero on his card. When he flipped his card over he was a little afraid of what would happen. Addie was actually quiet, which is unusual. It was Marcus in the audience that spoke up, "Well I love you too, Dad!" He hollered sarcastically.

They never actually got another question, because Cody and Bailey got into an argument over how well she was taking care of him since he was supposed to have the broken legs. Apparently Cody was playing his part too well and Bailey resented having to take care of him. But in the middle of the argument Addie all of a sudden said, "You go sister, kick him to the curb. Who needs husbands." Then she hit Woody with a pillow which hurt him, then Zack hit him from the other side with his little squeaky hammer. Zack was dressed as 'Zacko the Clown' for his new job. He had been funny till he hit Woody, then Marcus came up on stage to help his Mommy. Woody didn't know what happened after that, he was still playing over Addison's last words in his mind. He knew he had screwed up big time he just didn't know what he had done.

After things had calmed down Woody went to find Addison so he could try and fix whatever he had done wrong. He looked all over the deck and didn't see her, he saw Cody apologizing to Bailey and Zack causing trouble as usual. He continued on his search and finally found her, she was at the very back of the ship watching the water boil up from the propellers. It could be quite hypnotizing.

"Addison?" He asked softly.

"Oh hi Woody, what are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you, I... have I done something wrong?" He asked her, afraid of her answer.

"No Woody, you haven't really... it's just sometimes I feel like I'm an after thought to you. I come in behind your food, your comic books, and sometimes even Zack. I know he's your best friend and all but..." She explained trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh Addie, I'm so sorry I had no idea. I don't mean to ignore you, you mean so much to me. I hate that I hurt you." He said starting to get upset.

"No, no, no, I know you don't mean to do it. But sometimes you don't seem to notice the real world. I know I get a little hard to understand sometimes, especially after a little sugar. But Woody there is so much more out here than what you will find in your comic books." She laid her hand on his cheek. "Come out and join me." She stood on her toes and kissed him on his other cheek.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Certain as the sun;_

_Rising in the east;_

_Tale as old as time;_

_Song as old as rhyme;_

_Beauty and the beast._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It has been twenty years now since the S. S. Tipton and everyone has moved on in their lives. Cody and Bailey went to college and medical school after that. They both graduated with honors and are doing research to cure for cancer, they are so close too, they have been able to stop many kinds cold. They got married right after they graduated from college. They are so happy with their twin girls, Shilah and Haliegh.

Zack, well who would have thought, he went to Julliard and studied acting. He is really good at it too, been in several movies, was up for an Academy Award last year. He didn't win, but it's an honor to be nominated. He is also very happy with his wife of fifteen years, London. She went to school also, for design. She now owns the largest design firm in the country; they design whole buildings from the outside in, as London would say. She and Zack are also the proud parents of twin boys, Brandon and James. They are twelve, so they are getting into trouble every day. When their ten-year-old cousins come over then look out.

Woody and Addie's first-born son from the S. S. Tipton Marcus has gone on and done a fabulous job in the music industry singing and writing music. He even did the score for one of Zack's movies. He met and married a girl from New York named Maya, she is a very high profile lawyer. They have one ten-year-old girl named Rae; she is taking after her daddy musically. They are doing great and are so happy.

Woody and Addison got past the comic books and food problems. In fact Addie now loves comics. Woody went to school to study art, and eventually came up with his own character 'Rat Man' and has made quite a lot of money with the little guy. He has even gotten into action figures with him. Addison went into business right out of school and now has the largest candy sales in the country. Addie's Candies just went worldwide and are doing very well in the international market. She and Woody have also been married almost fifteen years. They are so happy, they have five kids three boys and two girls. They named them after their best friends Zachary, Cody, Marcus, Bailey, and London.

All four of these couples make it a top priority to get together as many times a year as they can. They don't ever want to forget each other. Woody and Addie feel so lucky to have such a great life with wonderful friends that they will have all of their lives.


End file.
